implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Interceptors characters (History of Margovya)
This is a complete list of the characters in the hit TV series , and of the actors and actresses who played their respective parts. Main Cast "The Brain" "The Brain" is the lead character in the series. To be able to become "the brain" of the group, you must be a good strategist, and come up with ideas that no one can ever think about. Althroughout the series, only one actor has played "The Brain", namely , who played under the character of Yefrem Zhazhunev, a clumsy type of person, but a very good strategist, and always comes up with a plan to solve mysteries, crimes and even their daily crossword puzzle. He carried the role from the show's first season in 1969, until its final season in 1997, making him the only person to have been in the show during its entire run. "The Mouth" Since most criminals won't give in to nice cops, the group would need a "mouth" to shut all the bad guys up. Surprisingly, all the actors that were given the part of "The Mouth" were all women, who were all good at uttering the right words (most of them are swear words) to settle fights, shut up people who are throwing tantrums, and even to make the delivery guy bring them their pizza ASAP. During the show's run, there have been four people who played "The Mouth" of the crew, namely: as Maria Zheschenina - a kind of mouth who is very good at swearing, and very good at teasing people and making them look bad, for example, in the pilot episode, the power of her words really discouraged Yefrem and made him lose his confidence. She carried the role from the show's first season in 1969 until she left the show because of her diagnosis with colon cancer on 1981. as Konrada Fufanova - a kind of mouth who wouldn't want to use her words when dealing with bad guys, but rather when she is having an intercourse with either Yefrem or The Interceptor (which was played by at that time). She carried the role from Balkonovich's departure in 1981, until she left the show because of personal problems in 1990. as Karla Kirilova - a kind of mouth who maybe lousy at swearing, but very good in dealing with talkative people. Usually the type who would give long speeches so that the criminals would have no more time in doing whatever they were about to do. Velinina carried the role from Isarmova's departure in 1990, until she left the show after the show's twenty-sixth season in 1996, right after she accepted the job as the Budget Minister under . as Olga Alduva - a fearless girl who would rather use her mouth than use her heavy build. Nice, but nasty when it comes to dealing with criminals, chasing robbers, and having sexual intercourse with the group's technologist (which was played by at that time). She was the last actress to carry the role of the "mouth" of the group, during the show's final season from 1996 to 1997. "The Actor/Actress" They say that the only way to beat a con artist is to beat them in their own game, and that's why the crew decided to add an actor or actress in the team. Introduced in 1972 in the opening of the show's fourth season, "The Actor/Actress" is the one who would fake a scene, or make a bad guy emotional (so you should at least be that good to be effective) in order to trick them into being caught by the rest of the crew. During the show's entire run, there have been five actors and actresses who qualified for the part, namely: as Dzherik Oslanov - a very good actor who was expelled from his high school for faking his own cardiac arrest in order to be excused from school for a whole month. Mostly he do while on the team was to fake a heart attack, a stroke, or any scene that would involve inching to death. Coincidentally, Rambuv suffered from real cardiac arrest on 1974 and died from it at a young and tender age of . as Azamat Gavrilovsky - a very good actor who can let emotions come out from hard-hearted people. Mostly he do while on the team was to fake the death of a relative, a loved one, or to lose something he really wanted. He carried the role from Rambuv's death in 1974 until he left Margovyan National Broadcasting Network after being offered a m400 million-contract with Let's Talk Margovya on 1983. as Gavrina Puevskaya - the first "actress" of the team, and would portray various historical shenanigans during her stay in the team, like a sex slave from 's time during the early 1700's, a revolutionist from or an actress in a silent movie. She carried the role from Kutozov's departure in 1983 until she left the show for political purposes on 1988. as Raum Pavlovsky/Raisa Pavlovskaya, the literal actor/actress of the group. He started out as an actor faking mature male scenes, and ended up as an actress distracting criminals with her sex scene shenanigans. She carried the role as Konrad Kortesov upon Ulyanova's departure in 1988, going through her sex change operation in 1990, and left the show as Conrada Cortesova on 1992 after she was appointed as Senate President. as Gennady Talnaev - an actor who would rather distract bad guys by calling on a random woman and either "court", "break up", "make up or reunite", or even "make out" with her. He carried the role from Cortesova's departure in 1992 until the show ended on 1997. "The Speed" A police district is not a police district without a fast driver who can dodge everything and at the same time drive at least three hundred kilometers per hour. During the show's entire run, there have been three actors who played "The Speed", namely: as Konrad Dzhamalsky - a fast but clumsy driver who can not last one kilometer without bumping on something. Good thing that the criminals are always clumsier, and the interceptor's got a long patience meter. Maryanov carried the role from the show's first season in 1969 until he left the show for an international movie on 1979. as Dzhamal Eskapov - a fast and less clumsy driver who always plays party music in his car--even if the team is on a mission. He carried the role from Maryanov's departure in 1979 until his own departure because of family problems on 1991. as Oleg Rasapinsky - a fast and perfect driver, the only problem is his choice of cars. Because he chooses cars that are heavy and hard to control, the team almost always fails in catching criminals. Later on, the team will find out that the reason why he chooses large and heavy vehicles for driving is that he was compensating for something. He carried the role from 1991 until the show's finale in 1997. "The Technologist" As they say, we're in the seventies, not the twenties, so the crew decided to have a technologist in the team. Being introduced on the show's second season on 1970, the technologist's job is to keep the crew updated in the latest technology that the crew can use in holding back criminals. During the show's entire run, there have been six actors who played the part of the technologist. as Dzherik Aldovich - the technologist who introduced the use of the walkie talkie. Yes, even as late as the 1970s, this police team got used in using the big telephone in communicating with each other. Antayov started as a recurring character in season one, until he was finally promoted into a main character by season two. He carried the role until he decided to run for vice president on 1973. as Marvik Ulyanov - the technologist who introduced the use of the mobile phone or the cellphone. He carried the role from Antayov's departure in 1973 until he resigned from the show to give way to his other projects on 1984. as Kiril Markovsky - the technologist who introduced the computer. Because of his experience in computers and computer gaming, the team can now play Super Mario even though a crime is being reported. Birsakov carried the role from Kiskov's departure in 1984, until he left the show for another project in 1989. as Faddey Tramuv - the technologist who introduced the walkman. Even cops have to relax and listen to music from time to time, especially when they are chasing high speed drivers on a freeway. Rasapinsky entered the show upon Birsakov's departure on 1989 but only lasted for one season and left the show on 1990 after he suffered from depression and have to follow the doctor's advice on lessening his work and stress. as Oleg Pankavuiranov - the technologist who introduced the automatic-reload gun. Now the cops won't have to waste ten seconds to reload their guns. Godofredo carried the role from Rasapinsky's departure in 1990 until he left the show following a back-to-back-to-back scandal bonanza with , and on 1993. as Yerman Yezonov - the technologist who introduced the use of the internet. Now the crew can make their own website, upload their own music videos, find friends online, and most importantly, find criminal-infested areas faster and easier. Elemat started as a recurring character during the latter half of the show's twenty-third season on early 1993, until he eventually replaced Godofredo as the technologist after the latter left the show. Elemat stayed in the series until it ended on 1997. "The Extortionist" If only the interceptor would give them a higher pay every month, they wouldn't need an extortionist in the group. However, as time goes by, the interceptor himself allowed having an extortionist in the team. Introduced during the reign of the second interceptor, the extortionist's job is to get money out of bad guys, especially robbers, and later on the team will use that money for recreation and such. During the show's run, there have been two actors and one actress who portrayed the "extortionist" of the group. as David Queruv - the extortionist who would agree on one thousand margots. He wanted big, as in fifty to one hundred thousand. He started as a recurring character in the first, third and sixth season, until he finally became a main character when the role was introduced in 1975. He carried the role until he left his acting career to pursue his singing career in 1987. as Foma Gorkov - the extortionist who cannot be contented with just money. Sometimes while the bad guys are having pizza in their getaway vehicle, he would take them so the crew can have lunch. He carried the role from 1987 until he decided to focus on his political career in the mean time and left the show in 1994. as Fadia Pornogranka - the ugly extortionist who would often let the criminals choose between giving her the robbed money or having sexual intercourse with her for one night. Since the bad guys can't stand her face for one night, she became very effective in extorting cash. She carried the role from 1994 until the show ended in 1997. "The Brawn" Although the brain would always win compared to the brawn, the cops decided to have it both ways. The brawn's function is to back the mouth up if the criminals wouldn't give in to her spicy swear words. During the show's entire run, there have been five actors who played the part of the "brawn". as Azamat Kamchatsky - the brawn whom you would think of as a harmless man, but when you come into a fight with him, he can beat you up in a blink of an eye. Shevchenko carried the role from the series premiere in 1969 until he left the show due to personal problems in 1971. as Kiril Kamchatsky - Azamat's brother, who is a better fighter than his elder brother. If you think Azamat's beating skills is that of a pro, then wait till you see how Kiril can really bring down even a black belter in no more than ten seconds. Queruv carried the role from Shevchenko's departure in 1971 until he left MNBN for Make Me Laugh Margovya in 1980. as "Big Johnny" - the brawn with an extra large build. He is very good at beating up criminals, and also at assaulting co-members if they try to leave him with only one piece of chicken at lunch. Yazenev carried the role from 1980 to 1990. as Gennady Tenkizov - the brawn who is not a brawn without his gun. This was proven when a member of the opponent gang snatched his gun from his hands in an episode and he cannot fight the guy back so he was kidnapped. Khristenko carried the role from 1990 until he left the show for political purposes in 1996. as Juan Quarimov - the brawn who is good at both manual and gun fights. The best brawn the team would have had had it not ended so soon. Yanenko carried the role during the show's final season from 1996 to 1997. "The Spy" Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor